Aquatic flotation devices of the type which are adapted to support a person in reclined position are of wide variety. Many of these include buoyant pads for providing buoyancy which have the disadvantage that the person supported on the buoyant pads is out of direct contact with the water and is therefore precluded from its soothing and salutary effects. Inflatable flotation devices, on the other hand, are generally more difficult to manufacture and their structural integrity is usually less reliable. Adjusting the buoyancy of a floating inflatable aquatic device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,723, is also associated with a greater degree of risk and peril, particularly if attempted by a person when reclining thereon.